bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizen Kireina
This article, Shizen Kireina, is property of '''Managuru. '''No one shall use, or edit without the owner's permission. article is still editing. Shizen Kireina '''is the 3th seat in the 6th Division. Appearance Shizen is tall with dark skin white hair and a diamond stud in each ear. He is tall and hefty in build. He wears the traditional uniform of a soul reaper but also wears black gloves with metal plates on the back. He can also be seen wearing a green scarf. Personality Shizen is ambitious and dedicated to his work within the 6th division. He aspires to be captain one day and takes his role as 3rd seat quite seriously. Though aloof towards most, he has strong leadership qualities which allow him to see the unique potential within others. As a result, Shizen always seeks to help one bring out that potential. Though determined to succeed, Shizen also suffers from mild anxiety as a result which has caused a weakened heart. A condition he is aided with by the 12th division. Though serious, ruthless and cunning towards his enemies, Shizen shows a more jovial and compassionate side towards those he cares about. However even by being close to him, he often has a bad habit of pushing others away, especially when he is deep in thought. He is a perfectionist and enjoys appreciating the natural beauty of the world. This appreciation for beauty lead him to the craft of painting on his down time. Shizen enjoys taking walks through the forest and likes drinking green tea. He hates extreme weather but loves the stormy seasons. History Not much is known about Shizen's past outside of his training at the academy. Whilst there, Shizen was perhaps one of the weakest students whom the instructors tried to help but almost lost hope. One day, as he watched some of the top students sparing, he noticed their movements and fighting styles and began to analyze them. Taking on a watch and learn approach, Shizen began to implement his own fighting style which quickly anticipated and negated his opponents during sparing matches. With dedication and determination, Shizen quickly grew to the top of his class. He became exceptionally skilled at kido, especially in the field of binding. Shizen soon learned that his strength lied not in aggression but waiting, anticipating and reacting to his enemies before making a decisive strike when the opportunity arose. He then joined the 13th division where his skills earned him the 10th seat outside of graduation. Shizen began to master his zanpakuto through medication and precise training in isolation in the forests. The tranquility of the forest helped him remain calm, steady and confident in his moves. A few days later, whilst meditating in the woods, Shizen heard a whisper from his zanpakuto. Powers and Abilities '''Master Swordsman: Shizen's dedication and hard work has brought an exceptional skill in swordsmanship. His style of combat is similar to that of taichi and thus he allows a fluid motion in his movements without wasted effort and easily turns his enemy's strength against them. Shizen also has considerable strength behind his strikes when an opportunity opens up to attack. He also is prone to swiftly moving around his enemies to catch them off guard and is also known to be rather straight forward depending on his mood. As a result, Shizen can be considered quite versatile in his fighting style. Expert Kidō user : Shizen learned kido of great skill while still in the academy as his swordsmanship wasn't on par at the time. He is quite fond of binding spells and had been seen using spells up to level 81 while in the 13th division. Analytical Skills: Shizen's greatest skill is his ability to analyze his enemy's abilities and skill and almost instantly know how to counter attack. His is due in part to his great interest in seeing other's potential and wanting to watch them grow. However he can use this to decide whether or not he is best fitted for a fighting situation and often gives his captain advice on the battlefield based on the enemy. Hakuda Combatant: '''Though not his primary source of combat, Shizen has learned skills in hakuda for moments when his zanpakuto would not suffice. His still in combat is described as being akin to a snake. Shizen often coils himself around the enemy's joints in an awkward fashion for the enemy in the attempt to shatter their bones through the constriction. '''Shunpo Expert: Training under his captain, Shizen has learned to use considerable skill in the art of shunpo. His speed often enables him to keep his opponents on their toes and is able to travel farther distances than most. Despite his speed, however, Shizen often lacks the stamina to keep up this great for a long period of time. Immense Spiritual Power: Being a 3rd seat, Shizen boast considerable spiritual pressure. When he exerts it, most shinigami ranked 3rd seat and below often quiver in fear or at least feel intimidated. When angered, his spiritual energies are strong enough to quake and even break the earth beneath him. Shizen's spiritual pressure is green. 'Battle Statistics' Zanpakutō ﻿Shinrinyoku '(森林浴, ''Forest Bathing): In its sealed state, it takes the form of an average katana with a dark green handle and a black sheath. The guard is in the shape of a shallow, four petal flower. *Shikai : Shinrinyoku is released by the command "'''Grow and Prosper" (成長し、繁栄, Seichō shi, han'ei). In its shikai form, Shinrinyoku takes the form of a taichi sword with green tassels at the end. The guard is in the shape of three tree leaves pointed towards the blade with the side leaves pointing out at a 30-degree angle. A vine design runs up the blade. Shikai Special Abilitiy: When Shinrinyoku is drenched with Shizen's spiritual pressure, it converts this energy into an essence of life, growing kudzu vines within the immediate vacinity. These vines grow wildly towards the intended enemy in an attempt to ensnare and constrict them. Though this may be used to simply immobilize the enemy, the vines continue to constrict the enemy much like a snake, potentially killing them in the process. *'Shinrinyoku, Toge '(森林浴,とげ, Forest Bathing, Thorn):' '''Shinrinyoku grows sharp thorns from its kudzu vines, impaling the enemy and further binding them. *'Shinrinyoku, Kusa (森林浴,草, Forest Bathing, Grass): By impaling the ground, Shinrinyoku grows razor sharp, coltrop-like grass blades within a 50m radius, impaling those who are within range. *'Shinrinyoku, Mosu '(森林浴,モス, Forest Bathing Moss): Shinrinyoku grows moss on the weapons of those it is in contact with. This moss momentarily renders one's weapon until removed. *Bankai : '''Dansu wa, Shinrinyoku Nokoshimasu (ダンスは、森林浴を残します, Dancing Leaves Forest Bathing): When activated, wooden vines grow around Shizen's body and meld together, transforming themselves into a wooden samuarai armor. The helmet of the armor has sleek eye holes and the top of the mask has thick branches growing from it, making it resemble a deer. A dark green sash is tired around Shizen's waste, ending at a large bow behind him. Green leaves erupt from the mask's 'antlers' and begin to "dance" around the armor as if adrift by an unknown breeze. Finally, two large tree branches grow from Shizen's back and sprout leaves, giving the appearance of tree-like wings. Shizen and Shinrinyoku maintain a green aura. Bankai Ability: Dansu wa, Shinrinyoku Nokoshimasu has the power to convert Shizen's spiritual pressure into the form of large, powerful, raw trees. These trees grow quite rapidly, quickly creating a dense forest. Similar to Shinrinyoku's shikai, the trees attempt to ensare the enemy. However, instead of constricting the enemy, Dansu wa, Shinrinyoku Nokoshimasu's trees crush them under their own weight. This type of bankai is best suited when dealing with larger enemies as it becomes nearly impossible to escape the trees. Dansu wa, Shinrinyoku Nokoshimasu's trees grow so quickly that it's overwhelming force alone can be used to beat down the enemy. Even if a strong enough force were to break free from the trees, Dansu wa, Shinrinyoku Nokoshimasu will simply grow them back just as fast. *'Bankai Regeneration': Due to the nature of Dansu wa, Shinrinyoku Nokoshimasu, any damage dealt to the wooden armor will almost instantly grow back. This gives Shizen a near impervious armor. *'Augmented Strength': Dansu wa, Shinrinyoku Nokoshimasu grants Shizen a greater amount of strength which allows him to attack his opponents with more force, especially once they are captured by the trees.